Tales of Berseria VS Lupin the 3rd
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Velvet and her gang were escaping from Lord Artorius, but however they ended up in the plant Earth in Italy. Velvet and her gang ran into Lupin the 3rd the Master Thief and his gang to team up against Lord Artorius Forces.
1. Chapter 1: In Italy

In Italy

At The Empyrean's Throne.

 **Velvet** and her gang we're fighting against all **Exorcist** on way.

 **Velvet Crow**

 **Laphicet**

 **Rokurou Rangetsu**

 **Magilou**

 **Eizen**

 **Eleanor**

All six of them are fighting against all of the Exorcist.

Lord Artorias use your days are are over! **Velvet** said to a **Artorias**.

Pesky demon get away. **Artorias** said to **Velvet**.

 **Velvet** uses demon right arm to attack **Lord Artorias**.

But instead **Artorias** Dodge **Velvet's** Demon hand and instead.

 **Artorias** instead to cut off **Velvet's** arm **Velvet** scratched Artorias in the chest.

 **Laphicet** tried to heal **Velvet** from her wounds.

This all ends for ever. **Artorias** said in a devastating way.

All you're trying to do is trying to take away people's lives. **Eizen** said.

All I'm trying to do is trying to make the world a better place. **Artorias** said to **Eizen**.

Yeah, by trying to take away their free will. **Rokurou** said.

All you're trying to do is trying to do nothing for Humanity itself. **Velvet** said to **Artorias**.

Then a black end purple portal showed up sucking **Velvet** and her crew along including **Lord Artorias** and his **Exorcist** along with everyone else into another dimension.

By the place once in the world was that? **Exorcist 1** said confused.

I have no idea portal that came out of nowhere that's just strange. **Exorcist 2** said to **Exercise 1**.

In another parallel universe of Earth the modern Earth.

In Italy, San Marino.

In an alley the portal spit out **Velvet** and her crew.

 **Artorias** I'm going to... Before **Velvet** could say anything she was very surprised that they were somewhere else.

Where in the world are we? **Eleanor** said even more confused.

Where is here? **Laphicet** said confused.

 **Velvet** looked around and saw some things that she never saw before.

 **Velvet** heard sound of a car that stopped parking area.

Well that's an odd-looking demon? **Rokurou** said.

I don't think that is not a demon. **Eizen** said.

People go the car it made them felt uncomfortable.

What type of thing is that? **Eleanor** said.

Well it just standing there doing nothing. **Rokurou** said.

Maybe we should steal it. **Magilou** said.

Find we should definitely take it with no one to seeing us. **Velvet** agreed to **Magilou**.

When everyone got inside the Dodge Viper they were very surprised that what they saw.

What strange stuff that this thing has. **Laphicet** said amazed.

Everything is so cool. **Rokurou** said amazed.

I never seen something unusual stuff like this before. **Eleanor** said to herself.

How exactly do you start this thing? **Velvet** said confused.

 **Eizen** and saw some keys in the cup holder.

Why not use those key. **Eizen** said to **Velvet**.

 **Velvet** took the keys from **Eizen** and hands and start up the engines. And drove off.

 **Beta** and **me** ran out the shop to see someone stoled our car.

Hey our car!! **I** yelled.

God dammit! **Beta** said disappointedly.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Velvet and her crew was trying to stop lord Artorias from ruling the whole world. Until they all got sucked up into a portal that led them into Italy. Velvet stole my car. You all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Master Thief and his gang

Master Thief and his gang

A/N: this does take in Lupin the 3rd Part IV Episode 6.

 **Velvet** was getting the hang of driving the Dodge Viper.

how in the world, would people transport like these things? **Velvet** asked herself.

this is some great transport they got here. **Rokurou** said.

still kind of neat. **Laphicet** said.

the signal light turned red, **Velvet** press the brakes to stop the car.

you can even stop it, that is very impressive. **Eizen** said.

until now a yellow Fiat 500 pass them when the light turn green.

what the hell was that about? **Magilou** asked.

we're going to find out. **Velvet** said to **Magilou**.

 **Velvet** hit the acceleration at move too fast to catch up to the Fiat.

when's Velvet caught to it, she saw three Men inside the Fiat.

Character profile displaying..

 **Lupin**

 **Jigen**

 **Goemon**

 **Velvet** almost blushed when she saw **Lupin** for the first time.

why is your face all red? **Eleanor** asked **Velvet**.

i-i-i-It's nothing at all. **Velvet** replied to **Eleanor**.

it was almost like you had a crush on him. **Rokurou** said to **Velvet**.

just shut up, let's just concentrate where are they going. **Velvet** replied to **Rokurou**.

the Fiat stopped at a secret hideout, **Velvet** velvet was confused it was like an house.

 **Velvet** stop the Dodge Viper and got out along with her crew.

let's go check out what those guys are up. **Rokurou** said.

just because you got a crush on the one with the Blue Jacket. **Magilou** said to **Velvet**.

you know I really do not have something with him. **Velvet** replied to **Magilou**.

you never been in love with anyone else. **Eizen** said to **Velvet**.

what makes you say that? **Velvet** asked **Eizen**.

because you really need a boyfriend for once. **Magilou** replied to **Velvet**.

 **Velvet** punched **Magilou** in the face.

I thought for a second there, someone he was talking about me. **Lupin** said to **Velvet**.

how long have you been standing there. **Velvet** asked **Lupin**.

a few minutes. **Lupin** replied to **Velvet**.

and you heard the part where I said that velvet had a crush on you. **Magilou** said to **Lupin**

what you really said that to me? **Lupin** asked **Velvet**.

maybe I guess not. **Velvet** replied to **Lupin** nervously.

okay fine I guess, you really have to force yourself. **Lupin** replied to **Velvet**.

and I guess we also heard about the commotion over here too. **Jigen** said.

 **Velvet** and her crew saw **Jigen** and **Goemon** standing and looking at them.

as well and that you'll see. **Goemon** said.

I see you with your rank Samurai. **Rokurou** said to **Goemon**.

i see, you went how to be a great sword man. **Goemon** replied to **Rokurou**.

well I guess you to read my mind. **Rokurou** said to **Goemon** amazed.

 **Laphicet** look at **Jigen**.

is there something wrong with you kid? **Jigen** asked **Laphicet**.

what type of weapon do you have? **Laphicet** asked **Jigen**.

 **Jigen** show **Laphicet** his revolver.

that is some type of guy you got there. **Eleanor** said to **Jigen**.

even the most weapon powerful yet. **Jigen** replied to **Eleanor**.

so what is just a revolver. **Eizen** said not impressed.

however Goemon sword is made under the most strongest metal alloy that not even I do not know about. **Lupin** said to **Eizen**.

get out of that kind of hard to believe. **Rokurou** said to **Lupin**.

if you don't believe it he can cut through a tank. **Lupin** replied to **Rokurou**.

okay fine baby I guess you need a metal alloyed like that. **Rokurou** said impressed.

well I do got some good skills I could come in handy. **Lupin** said to **Rokurou**.

oh really. **Velvet** said to **Lupin**.

you better believe it. **Lupin** replied to **Velvet**.

well we could do you someone who has great skills like you. **Rokurou** said to **Lupin**.

including me and my team. **Lupin** replied to **Rokurou**.

 **Lupin** wanted to to shake **Velvet's** hands, **Velvet** was kind of nervous to shake **Lupin**. instead **Velvet** shaked **Lupin's** hands.

meanwhile at an abandoned Warehouse.

the portal appeared and out for the portal came **Artorias** , **Teresa** , **Oscar** , **Shigure** and **Melchior** some Exorcist soldiers along with them.

lady Teresa are you okay? **Oscar** asked **Teresa**.

yes I'm fine. **Teresa** replied to **Oscar**.

nevermind that Where are we? **Shigure** said.

it looks like we're in some type of Warehouse. **Artorias** said to **Shigure**.

they all looked around including the Exorcist saw some stuff in the warehouse that they never seen before.

such things I never seen before. **Melchior** said.

 **Oscar** saw some dismantle robot parts from the assembly line.

such strange equipment. **Oscar** said.

so this means we're not even in our dimension. **Melchior** said.

are you sure how can that be possible? **Oscar** said to **Melchior**.

when we got out of the portal. **Artorias** said.

so that means our world and this world can be connected. **Teresa** said to **Artorias**.

we can make a base out of this Warehouse. **Shigure** said.

 **Artorias** walked outside of the warehouse and saw a city with a lot of buildings that he never saw before.

(velvet I know that you're on this new world that I never even know about, but I will find you and kill you until the end.) **Artorias** said inside inside mind.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Velvet almost had like a little crush on Lupin, not also that Artorias everyone else including The Exorcist are here. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
